


(Mihyun) Mischief

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: Dahyun gets sulky when Mina ignores her. Dahyun gets upset when Mina doesn't notice, but Dahyun never leaves Mina's side.Dahyun just wants attention.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 43





	(Mihyun) Mischief

☑️Mihyun  
Mischief

Mina prefers staying in her room, playing games all day long. And she doesn't mind doing that everyday.

Dahyun prefers cuddling, having Mina's arms wrapped around her. It makes her feel so fuzzy. And she doesn't mind doing that all day.

Dahyun gets sulky when Mina ignores her. Dahyun gets upset when Mina doesn't notice, but Dahyun never leaves Mina's side.

Patience is something Dahyun doesn't really have, but she tries to build it up for Mina. Mina always rewards her with something if she's patient. Mostly kisses, sometimes, doing something under the sheets.

Dahyun was patient for a long time. She didn't bother Mina for days, and now she needs her reward. She deserves a reward, but Mina isn't giving her any.

Mina is such a meany sometimes, Dahyun can't help but huff, and frown, and mumble something under her breath. She usually sits back and wait, but all of her patience has gone away now.

And it's not like Mina's gonna be mad if Dahyun makes a move on her own. Well if anything, Mina's to blame.

Mina was a little annoyed when Dahyun took away her phone, but says nothing when Dahyun slowly crawled on top of her.

Dahyun is breathtakingly attractive right now, Mina swears. And she can't hide away her excitement, noticing the mischief glistening in Dahyun's eyes. 

When Dahyun was getting closer, and when Mina could almost get a taste of Dahyun's lips, Dahyun decided not to give anything to Mina.

"That's not fair Dahyunie~" Mina whined. "Finish what you've started, come on."

Dahyun laughed after sticking her tongue out at Mina. "Sucks to be you, huh?"

Mina takes the blanket above her and tackled Dahyun underneath it. She prefers staying in her room with Dahyun, playing games all day long. She'll play everyday if she could.

Dahyun prefers cuddling, having Mina's arms around her, tiny pretty flowers on her skin, and Mina's lips on her own. It makes her mind fuzzy, and she likes it a lot.

They both do.


End file.
